onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Monde des Vœux
|Contrôlé=''Reine Blanche-Neige'' † Roi David † }} Le Monde des Vœux, aussi appelé l'« Autre Royaume », est un monde alternatif créé par le souhait de la Méchante Reine.Interview d'Entertainment Weekly : « It's the wish realm. It's the realm that was created by the wish, so it's an actual place that exists now. The wish has created it, so it's not an alternate realm in the sense that it's just imaginary and not real; this place actually now exists and is real. … There's different changes for different characters for different reasons, and that's the beauty of the wish realm –there's a logic to a wish that isn't necessarily the same as the real world, but it's consistent within its own wish logic rules, and it's allowed us to have a lot of fun with these characters, and play off what we've done for the last six seasons or so, and do new spins on them. » ---- « On l'appelle "Monde des Vœux". C'est le Royaume qui a été créé par le souhait, il s'agit donc d'un endroit réel qui existe dorénavant. Ce n'est donc pas un univers parallèle dans le sens où c'est juste imaginaire et irréel. … Il y a différents changements pour différents personnages pour différentes raisons, et c'est là la beauté du Monde des Vœux : il y a une logique propre à un vœu qui n'est pas nécessairement la même que dans le monde réel, mais elle est cohérente en soi, et elle nous a permis de beaucoup nous amuser avec ces personnages, de jouer avec ce que nous avons fait pendant ces six dernières saisons, et d'y ajouter de nouvelles surprises. Il y a eu différents changements pour plusieurs personnages pour différentes raisons, et c'est là la beauté du Royaume des Vœux – il y existe une logique qui n'est pas forcément la même que celle du monde réel, mais elle est consistante avec la logique-même des souhaits, ce qui nous a permis de nous amuser avec les personnages et réinventer ce que nous avons fait ces six dernières saisons pour leur apporter du neuf. » Il consiste en une réalité uchronique dans laquelle la Reine Regina a été vaincue et où Emma n'est jamais devenue une Sauveuse. Étant un univers créé par la magie d'un souhait, d'autres changements ont été apportés par rapport à la réalité du Royaume enchanté. Principaux lieux Événements * Sort noir avorté : Après avoir été stoppée et démunie de ses pouvoirs par Blanche-Neige et David, Regina se rend auprès du Capitaine Crochet et lui demande de la faire quitter le royaume. Pour payer sa traversée, elle lui propose une carte qui mène à une puissante magie capable d'assouvir sa vengeance envers son Crocodile. Il accepte et part en mission avec M. Mouche. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, mais étant devenu père au passage, Killian abandonne sa revanche et cède son navire à M. Mouche avant de repartir élever sa fille. * Le hameçon de Maui : Afin de délivrer Alice de sa prison, Crochet se résout à demander de l'aide à son vieil ennemi. Rumplestiltskin passe ainsi un marché visant à sa libération grâce au hameçon de Maui capable de priser n'importe quel cachot magique. Le pirate se met donc en quête du Capitaine Achab qui le possède, et le gagne aux dés. Tenant parole, Crochet revient auprès de son Crocodile pour le délivrer, mais Achab surgit et attaque la fierté de Crochet qui accepte un duel. Rumplestiltskin demeure alors enfermé, tandis que le lendemain, Crochet remporte la victoire. Mais, ayant eu peur de mourir, il réalise que son honneur n'est pas important et repart immédiatement auprès de sa fille. Il ignore alors que Gothel s'est débrouillée pour empoisonner la balle qui l'a touché, maudissant ainsi son cœur. * Retour de Crochet : Plus tard, après avoir été maudit et séparé d'Alice, Crochet revient dans ce monde. * Anniversaire et adoubement : Après la création du Monde des Vœux, Emma se réveille avec des souvenirs d'une toute nouvelle vie où elle n'a jamais été la Sauveuse. Le jour de son anniversaire, des bribes de son passé la perturbe sans qu'elle ne puisse être totalement apaisée par sa mère. Lors d'une promenade en forêt, elle tombe sur Regina venue la libérer et la ramener à Storybrooke, mais ses parents s'interposent et la chassent. Regina se réfugie alors à son palais où elle retrouve et libère Rumplestiltskin contre des informations. Elle décide donc de se faire passer pour la Méchante Reine et interrompt la cérémonie d'adoubement de Henry le lendemain, où elle enlève le couple royal pour forcer Emma à redevenir une Sauveuse. Toutefois, cette technique échoue, même après le meurtre de ses parents. Seule l'intervention héroïque de Henry, ivre de vengeance, ramène la mémoire à Emma qui le fige pour sauver Regina. Toutes deux retrouvent ensuite le Ténébreux qui leur donne un haricot magique, mais la vision de Robin des Bois, toujours en vie ici, retient Regina et leur font manquer le portail qui se referme. * Fabriquer un portail : Robin les dépouille alors, obligeant Emma à Regina à trouver un autre moyen. La Sauveuse pense alors à demander de l'aide à Pinocchio pour qu'il sculpte une armoire magique. Alors qu'elle le convainc qu'il est capable de le faire tout en évitant la tentative improbable de sauvetage par le Capitaine Crochet local, Regina s'enquiert de savoir si Robin a une meilleur vie dans ce monde, sans elle. Elle le retrouve dans la forêt de Sherwood où ils se font arrêter par le Shérif de Nottingham avant d'être libérés par Rumplestiltskin qui lui reproche la mort de Belle. Il les enferme donc dans son cachot. Grâce aux talents de Robin, ils s'évadent, non sans s'être rapprochés. De retour chez Pinocchio, Emma convainc Regina de se donner une chance avec Robin et tous trois traversent alors l'armoire en direction de Storybrooke. * Fin heureuse : La Méchante Reine renvoie Robin dans son monde d'origine, puis, pour entamer sa rédemption et s'offrir un nouveau départ, la souveraine suit Robin des Bois dans le Monde des Vœux et l'accoste dans une taverne où ils vivent leur fin heureuse. * Nouveau départ : Toutefois, traquée par Sire Henry pour le meurtre de ses grands-parents, la Méchante Reine et Robin s'exilent au Royaume enchanté. * Marché : À un certain moment, désespéré de trouver sa fin heureuse, Sire Henry accepte de passer un marché avec Rumplestiltskin. * Quête de l'amour : Plus tard, le Capitaine Crochet décide de quitter le royaume afin retrouver sa fille et entreprend de trouver l'amour pour briser sa malédiction. * Échappée de Rumplestiltskin : Ensuite, Rumplestiltskin parvient à rejoindre Seattle où il retrouve son alter ego. * Piéger Henry : Après avoir enlevé Jacinda et Lucy, Rumplestiltskin parvient à attirer Roni, Henry, Weaver, et Rogers dans ce monde. Tandis que les deux premiers découvrent effarés la déchéance de Peter Pan, puis affrontent Cruella d'Enfer, Weaver et Rogers rendent visite à Ariel pour récupérer de l'encre de seiche. Une fois tous réunis, après l'ultimatum lancé par le Ténébreux, Weaver décide d'aller l'affronter seul et parvient à le piéger. Toutefois, l'irruption surprise de Roni venu le surveiller l'empêche de le tuer. De son côté, Henry neutralise Rogers et se rend auprès de l'Apprenti Sorcier afin de récupérer la plume d'Auteur dont Rumplestiltskin s'empare et offre à Sire Henry. Estomaqué de ce coup de théâtre, aucun d'entre eux ne peut empêcher le jeune Auteur de supprimer les pouvoirs du Gardien. Rumplestiltskin emprisonne alors les trois hommes et laisse Roni à Sire Henry afin qu'il réalise sa vengeance. * Rédemption : Dans la boule à neige, Henry retrouve sa famille tandis que Rogers ne baisse pas les bras et convainc Weaver de faire de même. Le Ténébreux se confie alors à son ennemi de toujours qui est ce qui ressemble le plus à un ami pour lui, quand Rogers débusque le hameçon de Maui que Tilly a réussi à leur envoyer. Une fois libéré, ils retrouvent Margot et Zelena, venues les aider et apprennent le danger que court Roni. Pendant ce temps, Sire Henry confronte celle-ci et repousse excuses et main tendue, lui prélevant un peu de sang au passage qu'il confie ensuite à Rumplestiltskin, qui l'utilise aussitôt avec les pouvoirs de l'Auteur pour emprisonner la Fée Bleue dans un livre de contes où elle ne sera jamais heureuse. Satisfait, il fait apparaître un tas d'ouvrages pour le reste des héros, pendant que son alter ego se morfond de ne jamais revoir Belle. En mission de sauvetage, Rogers accepte la demande en mariage de Margot, puis ils alertent Mary Margaret et David qui rappliquent et viennent en aide à Henry qui libère sa mère. Puis, tous réunis au palais de la Reine, ils décident de leur plan d'action après avoir découvert le but de Rumplestiltskin. Alors, Roni se rend à l'ultimatum lancé par Sire Henry et parvient à l'apaiser alors que les autres affrontent Rumplestiltskin. Rogers sauve alors sa fille, au prix de sa vie, sa malédiction l'achevant. Prenant enfin ses responsabilités, Weaver se sacrifie alors héroïquement en offrant son cœur à son vieil ennemi, annihilant son double au passage et provoquant l'émotion des survivants. Enfin débarrassé des ténèbres, Roni décide de lancer prochainement un nouveau Sort noir afin de réunir l'ensemble des mondes. * Unification des royaumes : Un temps indéfini plus tard, après la réunification des royaumes, le Monde des Vœux et ses habitants sont transportés à Storybrooke. Habitants * Reine Blanche-Neige † ; * Roi David † ; * Princesse Emma ; * Sire Henry ; * Baelfire / Neal † ; * Robin de Locksley ; * Rumplestiltskin ; * Grincheux ; * Furtif ; * Timide ; * Prof ; * Atchoum ; * Dormeur ; * Veuve Lucas ; * Reine Regina ; * Pinocchio ; * Geppetto † ; * Killian Jones ; * Shérif de Nottingham ; * Marianne † ; * Belle † ; * La Méchante Reine Regina ; * William Mouche ; * Capitaine Achab ; * Barbe Noire ; * Peter Pan ; * Cruella d'Enfer ; * Ariel ; * L'Apprenti Sorcier ; * La Fée Bleue. Visiteurs * Regina Mills ; * Lucy ; * Jacinda Vidrio ; * Roni ; * Henry Mills ; * Rogers ; * Weaver. * Tilly ; * Margot ; * Zelena ; * Mary Margaret Blanchard ; * David Nolan. Anecdotes * La création de ce monde a impliqué quelques changements de l'histoire (âge des personnages, localisation de certains lieux, etc.). Apparitions Références en:Wish Realm